Dark Ages
by Aikia
Summary: Bulma the 5 year old orphan who had gotten sent to Vegetsei when she was 2 is a smart,mysterious girl and while shes a orphan she gets sent to the castle where she meets a certain 6year old prince that she shows how to love and he shows her how important
1. Default Chapter

A/N:My story is just plain out weird

  


  


Chapter 1:Off to Vegetasei

  


  


All this started on a rainy September, 13 in the mist of Blood Valley. The streets completely deserted, and the shutters shut on every window. The only sounds you could hear were the footsteps of a little child the age of 5 running through the pouring rain and splashing in puddles as her feet hit the ground. Now this young child wasn't out in the rain for nothing, she was out here for her family died long ago and now men were chasing her trying to get her back to the orphanage where they treated her like she was nothing to them.

  


She was nothing in there eyes but they didn't know how special this girl would turn out to be in the end.

  


"Get back here you menace because if you don't when we catch you you can get thrown into the pit with no food at all." One of the men yelled to the child. Tears started to flow down the child's face as the wind hit her fairly clothed body for all she had on was a torn blue dress to match her hair and eyes. 

  


**_'Why am I the one that always gets in trouble? What did I do to them?' _**She turned a sharp corner and slipped on a piece of trash. As she looked up she saw a huge castle not one bit scary to her. 

  


**_'Is dat where I am gonna get sent to work as a slave.'_** She hadn't noticed but now she was in a village instead of Blood Valley and this surprised her for she was a human and the men chasing her were saiyans. 

She couldn't possibly out run several saiyans. Or could she? She dried her tears on the sleeve of her dress and got up just as one of the men grabbed her. 

  


"Brat you have made me very angry. Making me chase you all the way to the castle." He then started to drag her back to the orphanage but after a little while he took to the air.


	2. The Castle

  


A/N: This chapter will be a lot longer.

  


Chapter 2: The Castle 

  


It was the next day and early in the morning. The girl, Bulma, had fallen asleep soon after they had gotten her back to the orphanage. 

  


She woke with a yawn and noticed that she was in a carriage. In fact it was a white carriage with two white horses pulling it. The seats were a blue and white and when she looked out in the front she saw the castle that she had come across the other day, but this time it wasn't raining and the sun was shining over it lighting up its' real white color and the black, iron gates that stood in front of the castle with a road going up to the two large doors. There were two waterfalls on each side of the door coming out of the castle. 

The air smelled of flowers which amazed Bulma. She couldn't believe a saiyan would plant flowers.

The carriage stopped in front of the gates and they opened from two large saiyans who pulled them open. 

The carriage entered the castle grounds and again stopped at the two large doors. The driver got off his seat and opened the door to the carriage where Bulma was sitting and grabbed her wrist, pulling her out and gave her to a woman standing at the door. 

  


"Thank you Sevreyan. Here is the gold." The woman threw the man a bag and walked into the large castle holding Bulma's wrist. 

  


"Now what's your name?" Bulma looked up at the woman who looked down at her. 

"W.. w... well m... m.. my names.." The woman grabbed her wrist tighter making Bulma scream slightly which echoed off the wall of the castle. 

  


"Brat, just tell me your name before I get annoyed." Fire was in the woman's eyes and Bulma knew that if she kept stuttering she would not be able to live another second. 

  


"Bulma, Ms." The woman smirked at Bulma and then lead her up a flight of stairs. They stopped in front of three hallways then the woman made up her mind and almost dragged Bulma down the middle hall. She stopped again but in front of a door. 

She started to type in some things on a pad by the door. When she finished the door slid open and she walked in with Bulma. 

  


"This is your room Bulma. You shall find out where your going to be placed later today when I take you down to the throne room to meet the king and the prince." She looked up and down at Bulma and continued. "You might want to change too. The king will not approve of what you have on now." After that she left the room and closed the door. 

  


Bulma looked up and saw the ceiling was higher than a giraffes head. 

There was a bed that had a velvet blue comforter. 

  


Bulma walked into what she supposed was the bathroom and saw there was a glass ceiling and a closet on the far side that had towels and rags and soaps and other luxurious stuff. There was also a vanity across from the huge, marble tub. 

Bulma walked out of the bathroom and saw a wardrobe. 

She walked over to the wardrobe and opened its wood doors with a knob that was a symbol Bulma had seen outside of the castle on the entrance doors.

When the doors were opened there was a variety of different armors and dresses. She smiled as she saw a dress that looked exactly like her own except it wasn't torn. Bulma saw shoes on the bottom of the wardrobe but she was use to no shoes. 

She decided she would take a bath so she pulled out the blue dress and walked over to the bathroom. She opened the bathroom doors and walked in. She started the bath then started to take her cloths off and lay them on the vanity chair. She stepped into the warm water, she relaxed.

  


`````````````````````````````````````````````

  


"I want to train! I do not want to see anymore slaves!" A little boy the age of 7 named Vegeta was starting to get really mad at his father who was the king. 

  


"Vegeta we have to see all the new slaves. We can judge if they need to go or not. And if you stop arguing, I will let you do the honor of getting rid of the ones we have no use for." The boy smirked at his father then sat back down in his chair.

  


`````````````````````````````````````````````

Bulma woke up and noticed she had fallen asleep in the bathtub. She got up and stepped out. She walked over to the closet and pulled out a fluffy blue towel and started to dry herself. She pulled the new blue dress over her head as a knock came on the door. 

Bulma ran out of the bathroom and opened her door and saw the woman who lead her to the room. 

  


"Come Bulma you have to go and meet the king and prince now." Bulma didn't respond but instead followed the woman out of the room. 

  


"What's your name?" Bulma looked at the woman and she just kept looking ahead. 

  


"My name is Kifanara." Bulma smiled then started to skip. 

  


"Did you know Kifanara, that that was the name of my mother?" Kifanara looked down at Bulma and smiled. 

  


"No I didn't know that Bulma. Do your remember your mom." Bulma frowned. She had no clue of what her mom looked like or anything. 

  


"Well here we are Bulma." Kifanara stopped in front of two large doors. Two saiyans opened the doors and Bulma walked in while Kifanara stayed by the doors. Bulma looked up and saw a man sitting in a large chair and a boy sitting in a smaller chair next to him. They started to whisper to each other than looked towards Bulma or at least the man in the huge chair did. The other one just folded his arms and sneered at her. Bulma in respond stuck her tongue out at him, forgetting her manners. 

  


"What is your name little one?" Bulma looked up at the man and smiled sweetly then said, 

  


"My name is Bulma, Mr. And what's yours? Wait Kifanara said your name was King Vegeta but would it be okay if I called you Big V?" Bulma was really excited in seeing someone new. The king just started to chuckle then stopped with a smile and said, 

"Ok Bulma you can call me Big V." Bulma smiled. 

"Bulma you can be assigned to the kitchen duties. You just have to clean up the kitchen." The king said. 

  


"I used to be assigned to kitchen duties and hated it but I think I can like it here. As long as you don't whip me like the people at the orphanage did." King Vegeta started to laugh but stopped when he heard his son growl. 

  


"No Bulma we don't use a whip to get you to do what we want. We use other things but you don't have to worry as long as you do your work." Bulma smiled then Kifanara walked in and took Bulma's hand and took her out of the throne room. 

  


"Well Bulma the king sure likes you but Prince Vegeta doesn't seem to like you to much but then it takes him longer to like someone as pretty as you." Bulma smiled, than hopped up onto Kifanara's back and Kifanara grabbed Bulma's legs and let Bulma stay on her back till they got to Bulma's room. 

It was dark when they did get there but Bulma had been in the throne room for some time. 

  


"Kifanara will you tuck me in?" Bulma yawned and Kifanara smiled. 

"Ok." Bulma smiled a tad as they walked into Bulma's room. Kifanara picked Bulma up and pulled back the covers on her bed and laid her down and pulled the covers back up all the way but Bulma pulled them down to her neck. 

  


"Night Kiffy and thanks." Bulma fell asleep instantly and Kifanara kissed Bulma on her head. 

  


"You are my daughter, Bulma." Kifanara walked out of Bulma's room and shut the door quietly. _One day one night. I have found you at last. Its been five years and now I get to see you once again._

  


A/N: I hope that was better and yeah I know it took me a while to update. ^^


	3. Hide and Seek

A/N: Shoot! I haven't updated in like a week. Well this chapter will be good.

  


Vegeta: Humph! I could be training right now instead of listening to you blabber.

  


Kiawtha: Well Vegeta. If you don't want me making a fool out of you then i would consider you being quiet. Any ways you can train during the story. Ha! Now lets get on with the story before these pore people rout in there chairs.

  


  


Chapter 3: Hide and Seek (Never to Be found)

  


Bulma woke up the next morning and noticed the door slightly cracked. 

  


"Kifanara?" She called '_**That's weird I didn't leave the door cracked last night.'** _Bulma shook her head and got up and peaked out the door. She walked out and started to walk down the hall. 

Bulma came across a door and opened it slightly. There she saw a whole bunch of saiyans eating. 

  


_**'I guess the kitchen is in here.'** _Bulma walked in and noticed a small boy she had seen yesterday. Yes! She new who it was. It was the prince. She also saw a man with long spiky hair that hung past his waist standing next to him. Probably just a little older than the prince. 

Bulma walked over to a man in the front of the room that looked like the cheif. 

"Mister. Where is the kitchen?" The man looked down at the small child and laughed. 

  


"What do you want from the kitchen small one?" Bulma looked at him with fire in her eyes, no one was gonna call her small even if she was. 

  


"Well excuse me but it's not my fault I was assigned to kitchen duties. I would surely give the task to you if you want it so badly." Bulma was starting to get annoyed. Her hands were in fists and she was about to hit him when he moved. 

  


"Thank you." She said, non to politely.

As Bulma walked past him she hit the man on the leg. When she walked into the kitchen she saw piles of dishes. 

**__**

**_'Uhh! I have to do all this? Well I better get started or I'll never get it done.' _**Bulma smiled and pulled something out of the only pocket in her dress and sat it down on the counter and it turned into a radio. 

Bulma turned it on thinking that this was the only thing that would get a five year old child like herself to do this many dishes. 

Bulma started on the dishes and when she had one more dish to do Kifanara walked in and when she saw Bulma she smiled. 

  


"Kiffy!" Bulma squealed and dropped the plate, running over to Kifanara giving her a hug. 

  


"Hello Bulma. I see you have gotten the dishes done." Bulma nodded then walked out of the kitchen and started to wipe down the tables that were unoccupied. 

"Kifanara, what are we going to do next?" Bulma turned around and saw that Kifanara was gone. '**_That's funny I swear she was just behind me. Oh well.' _**

  


`````````````````````````````````````````````

  


"My king, let my child stay." Kifanara bowed down in front of the king and knew her child would die if she let the king do that. 

  


"Kifanara, you are an Elite warrior and if I let your child stay alive than my son will not get to choose his own mate." Yes, the king did hate the rule of the prince having to marry one of the Elite's children, if there was an Elite girl child, but rules were rules and the only way the king could get Vegeta to choose his own mate was to rid of all the Elite's daughters. 

  


"King Vegeta you are king and you can bend the rules." King Vegeta shook his head no. 

  


"This is a tradition and I want to keep it going, but I also want my son to choose his mate. Even if my son is very rude and obnoxious and all the other words you can think of to make him up to be, I will do what my father did to me, and he let me choose my mate." Kifanara was standing now. Her hands were in fists and her face was turning very red. 

"My child will not die! It has been five years since you have taken my child away to earth and now your saying you want to take her away again! She doesn't even remember me! She was the only thing that mattered to me and if you want to kill my child then I will kill myself soon after, and you will lose one of your best elite soldiers!" The woman did have a point but than there was a choice between his elite soldier and his son. 

  


"Let me think for a while. I will talk to Vegeta and see what he wants done. But he's still 7 so he will not have to choose a mate until he is 20. So I shall let your child stay until my son turns 20." 

  


  


A/N: Ok the next chapter is going to be weird so watch what happens.

  
  


  
  



	4. Child's Play

  


  


A/N: ok this part is weird. Bulma stills doesn't know that her mother is Kifanara and well Bulma's 8 now so that makes Vegeta 9. Well there and some other of my ch. In my story that might do that too and have where there older but only about one of my other chapters will have that. ^^

  


  


Vegeta: Get on with it bakayaro!***Vegeta holds his fist in front of my face***

  


Kiawtha: Oh yeah bring it on! I don't care if you hurt me. A challenge is good. People please go read and if you see blood on the screen just know that one of us are getting hurt badly. Have fun and I'll tell you how our fight go's but read before Vegeta gets mad and attacks me. Have fun. ^^

  


Chapter 4: Child's Play

  


"OOOOWWWWWW!" Bulma screamed from the kitchen. She was handling a knife a little clumsily and cut her hand badly. 

  


"Bulma are you ok?" Kifanara had been at a table talking with the king. 

  


"No! I cut my hand and it hurts!" Bulma started too cry while clutching her cut hand. The king had walked in and saw Bulma crying. 

  


"Bulma shush it's ok. We'll get it wrapped up, k?" Bulma nodded and Kifanara walked past King Vegeta with Bulma following. 

  


Finally the two were in a red/white room. Kifanara took an aid box off a table and opened it. She pulled out a bottle and a piece of cloth. She poured some of the stuff in the bottle on Bulma's hand and Bulma whimpered in pain. Quickly Kifanara wrapped the cloth around Bulma's hand and pinned it. 

  


"There now I want you to go to the gardens and help out there for a while." Kifanara knew there was nothing to be done in the gardens but Bulma went and Kifanara knew it would make her feel better after a while.

  


`````````````````````````````````````````````

  


It had been an hour since Bulma had been out in the garden and she felt a lot better like Kifanara thought. She was looking at the ground and bumped into somebody that was a tad bit taller than herself. Bulma looked up and saw a very angry prince standing in front of her. Bulma's smile turned to a frown and her eyes said "Please don't hurt me I'll never do it again" but Vegeta was too stubborn to even notice, so he kicked her aside and into a bush. Bulma swallowed tears and ran off. Vegeta suddenly noticed that his book that was in his hand a minute ago was gone. No doubt did that child have it. He turned around quickly and flew after Bulma. 

Bulma was almost to the castle door when someone landed in front of her. 

  


"I don't think so brat. I want my book back." Bulma looked up into his eyes and saw nothing but hatred in them. She was going to change that someday and she promised herself that. But right now all she could do was turn and run. 

  


Vegeta smirked, **_'So this child wants to play well she won't get anywhere.'_** As Vegeta once again flew in front of her he held out his hand and Bulma fell back from hitting it. Now she was angry. He had gone to far. 

Bulma was now surrounded by a blue light and her hair started to lift up from the breeze. Than something that Vegeta had never noticed, a pendent that looked like Vegeta's except had the 'Saijin' symbol appeared. 

Bulma's cloths changed into white pants and shirt, her hair was braided into a pony tail and white gloves with no fingers appeared and her power raised by a lot. 

Vegeta looked at Bulma in amazement. She already knew about this. She smiled at his expression. Than the blue light that had surrounded Bulma now disappeared and Bulma stood in a fighting stance. 

  


"Ready to fight? Or are you to scared of the strongest female saiyin ever?" Bulma smiled as Vegeta got in a fighting stance to....

  


Vegeta: Your author says "thanks to everyone that's been giving me review's. I think that's what's made me want to finish the rest of the story. Hey and review more. Not like you have to but it would be nice."

  


Vegeta: Sorry but your author will be in the rejuvenation tank for a while so don't expect your story to be up. **Vegeta cross's his arms and walks out of the room after shutting off the computer.**


	5. Fight, Fight, Fight!

  


A/N:All yall are bein so nice to me by giving me review's and no Povlyn I will not stop wrighting. ^^

  


Kiawtha: Hey I'm back. 

  


Vegeta: Shut up and get threw with the story before I hit you in the face again. 

  


Kiawtha: Nan De Mo Vegeta. Oh Nan De Mo means whatever. And it might be in this fic. If there's any other weird words I use I will probably list what they are before I start the chapter. ^^

  


  


Chapter 5: Fight, Fight, Fight!

  


...fight. Vegeta threw his first punch and Bulma dogged it by an inch. "Your better than I thought Vegeta." He smirked not wanting to admit that she was strong too. "VEGETA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING FIGHTING WITH A LITTLE CHILD!" The king had just came around the corner just as Vegeta kicked Bulma but she dogged. The king looked around Vegeta to get a better look at the fighter and noticed it was Bulma with the Saijin pendent hanging around her neck. "WHAT THE HELL!" Kifanara came out and saw Bulma in her form and King Vegeta looking at her pendent. "BULMA!" Bulma turned around and saw Kifanara getting really mad at her. "WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT THE FORM?" Bulma didn't say anything but instead started to cry. She hated to be yelled at and Kifanara doing it was something that never happened. What Bulma didn't notice was the fact that her power was draining every second and after a minute she fainted and Vegeta caught her and flew her back to the castle while the to adult's argued. 

It had been an hour as Bulma woke up and noticed she was in a room that was not her own. For one thing there was a huge window that had the light shining threw it glaring down on the whole room. Plus where she was was huge. 

Vegeta heard a sound and turned around to see Bulma awake. "Finally awake brat?" Bulma turned her eyes to the far right end of the window and saw Vegeta standing there with his arms crossed. Bulma nodded her head in reply not wanting to argue. Bulma knew where she was now. No doubt was it Vegeta's room. 

Bulma swung her legs over the side of the bed and got up looking out the window. Her eyes widened as she saw the most beautiful sight ever. "Its so beautiful." Bulma muttered. Vegeta heard what she said but did not comment.

  


A/N: Sorry this chapter is really short but in the next chapter Bulma's 19 and Vegeta is 20.

  


  



	6. The Sword In the Stone plus 1,000 zinny

  


  


A/N: OK this is going to be long and if its not I'll let my reviewer's give me the idea's for my next chapter. I promise yall! ^^

  


Baka: Stupid 

Onna:Woman

  


Chapter 6: The Sword In The Stone (Plus 1,000 zinny)

  


Bulma woke with a startle. She had heard a bang coming from the kitchen. **_What is it now? Probably Fray._** Bulma swung her legs over the side of the bed and put on a long blue dress and a black cloak.

  


As Bulma closed the door quietly behind her as to not wake anyone and her cloak flew behind her as she ran down the hall. Her feet making the slightest echo against the marble 

floor. Her hair braided swayed back and forth. Her pendent bumped up and down on her chest as she ran faster to the kitchen.

  


Bulma entered the kitchen and as she thought saw a little boy named Fray on the floor with a pan and covered in flour. "Fray give me the pan and go get cleaned up." The boy nodded then dropped the pan and ran off. Bulma picked up the pan and put it in the sink. She then turned back around to see three saiy-ans sitting around the royal table. She knew who these saiy-ans were. Bulma rolled her eyes then walked out of the kitchen. **_Shit what time is it? I have to be with Kifanara right about now. Oh no._** Bulma's thoughts disappeared as two saiy-ans opened the two large doors that led out of the castle and to the front of the castle grounds. 

  


Bulma noticed this to well. She remembered the first time she came here. Bulma didn't mind the red gravel that was poking at her feet but all she did notice was the fonten and the green grass and the smell the air held. 

  


Just as the gates were too open a carriage came up. The gates then opened and Bulma stepped to the side. "What are you another pathetic servant for the king?" Bulma raised her fist at the man in the carriage that had said that. "I could kick your fucking ass you know that." Bulma's temper had just gotten the better of her as her mind forgot all her manners. "Is that a duel?" Bulma had nothing to say but smirk. "Yes, it is." One of the guards grabbed Bulma by the arm but Bulma swiftly turned and kicked him and resumed her eye contact with the man as he stepped out of the carriage 

  


You could tell very well the man admired the way Bulma looked but he said not a word as he threw off his long white cloak. Bulma didn't need to take her cloak off to fight. The man gave the first kick but Bulma dogged it. "You could do better than that." Bulma yelled to him as she knocked him to the ground with a punch. "You have amazing power for a woman." He said as he got up and threw a ki ball at Bulma. Bulma just smirked and dogged it. "You know what your a waste of my time. You have just made ME miss my lunch." Bulma turned and walked off ignoring the stare from the man. Bulma exited the gates and walked into the city just as the sun rose. _**How beautiful.** _Bulma was so mesmerized by the sky she wasn't looking where she was going and walked right into someone. "I'm so sorry." Bulma said snapping out of her trance. "No, no my lady there is nothing to be sorry about. Bulma just shook her head. "Let me help you with your things sir." Bulma knelt down and picked up the remaining things and handed them to the man. "Thank you so much my lady. You have my gratitude." Bulma smiled then nodded and walked passed the man. _**What a nice man.** _Bulma walked into a shop and looked around. She had just walked into and equipment shop. "1,000 zinny to who ever is strong enough to pull the sword from the stone." the man waved his hand so people would notice him. Bulma walked over to the man and asked, "May I try?" The man looked at her confused. "Try what?" Bulma pointed to the sword and the brick. "I want to try and pull the sword from the stone." The man nodded. "Are you sure your qualified to do this?" Bulma's smile turned into a frown and then she said "Of course I am old man." The man stepped aside and Bulma put her hand on the sword and easily pulled it form the stone. "Well madam here's you 1,000 zinny and you may keep the sword to." The man handed Bulma a bag and a case to keep the sword in. 

  


Bulma put the case over her shoulder than walked out. _**I think I should go and by some new cloth's.** _Bulma walked down the dirt street and into a small store. Bulma looked at the verity of dress's and other cloths. Bulma walked over to a shelf and picked up a black dress with the Vegeta-sei symbol on it. _**Oh cool.** _Bulma put the dress over her arm then walked over to another shelf. "Madam." A voice from the counter said. "Madam, would you like a dress made for you? A special dress." Bulma walked over to the counter and nodded. "Come with me." The woman measured Bulma then asked, "What would you like it to look like?" Bulma smiled. "I want a white dress long sleeves that go past my hands by just a tad and a want the top tighter then the bottom. Also the sides of the bottom of the dress (A/N: When I say bottom I mean below the waste.) I want laces going down." The woman smile then said, "Madam take this and come back in an hour." Bulma took the note from the woman's hand and opened it. It read,

  


_ We will have your dress done in an hour. If you are not back within an hour you will not get the dress. So please make it back in time. The dress costs 19 zinny. Please have the zin with you when you arrive._

  


Bulma folded the letter back up and walked out of the store she walked down the street and too another store._** Oh never mind this. I'll just go back to the castle.** _Bulma still carried the black dress in her hand still but thought she would pay for it when she got back to the store.

  


As Bulma was getting ready to exit she bumped into a man just a head taller that her. She looked up and was about to say something when she noticed who it was. "Oh great mister grumpy." Bulma muttered. The man scowled at her. "Vegeta are you even aloud to get out of the castle?" Vegeta didn't care what the baka onna said so he just walked right past her. "That's rude you know." Bulma yelled at him.

  


It had been an hour and Bulma just entered the store where she had wanted that dress made. "Madam your just in time." The woman walked into a separate room and came back out with the most beautiful dress Bulma had ever seen. "Oh my gosh! It so beautiful." The woman looked at Bulma. "But madam it would look more stunning on you then by itself so you can go into that back room if you like and try it on." Bulma nodded and laid the other dress on the counter and walked into the back room.

  


Bulma was finished and she walked out of the room just in time to see Vegeta being dragged by a woman into the store. Bulma looked up to Vegeta who was now at the front counter. Vegeta looked over at Bulma and almost blushed but let his ways get the better of him. Bulma walked over to the woman and she looked up and said, "Now that looks very beautiful on you madam." Bulma walked back into the back room and changed back into the blue dress and walked out paid for the two dresses and walked back to the castle. **_Oh shit! I completely forgot about Kifanara. Wait. Yes I remember now she said she was going to delay lunch cause the king wanted a word with her._**

  


A/N: Now that was longer than all my chapters and next time its winter. Right now in the setting its in in this chapter is the first of fall. So winter is going to be next. ^^


	7. 2 Days Before Christmas

  


  


A/N: Chibi Videl San Bulma was already a siay-an. Kifanara is a an Elite and in my story only saiy-ans can be Elite. I don't know maybe that's how it originally was. But well Kifanara if all of you all haven't found out yet is Bulma's mother. Kifanara just hasn't told Bulma cause it would danger her life. Now I think you should just go and read. I'm saying to much. ^^

  


  


  


Chapter 7: 2 Days Before Christmas

  


  


Bulma walked down the halls of the castle with her black dress swaying side to side and and her cloak sweeping the floor. 

  


As Bulma walked down the halls she was in deep thought. **_I wonder why everyone is acting weird? The only one acting like himself is Vegeta but I mean he could never change. In less something really weird happens. _**Bulma smiled at that thought. **_That will be the day. _**Bulma now had her hands behind her back and her head looking up at the ceiling. She didn't even watch where she was going and ran into someone "I'm so sorr.. Oh its just you. Never mind then." Bulma picked up the one thing Vegeta was holding that he had left behind. It was a book. Bulma opened the front cover of the book and started to read,

  


10/29/650

Its been a long day of training and I saw Bulma at the Dress Shop. She was wearing the most beautiful dress ever. She looked stunning and I hope father will ask her to come to the festival this Christmas.

Anyway's that's all that happened today.

10/30/650

Today was a bad day. My father wanted me to invite who I wanted but I would not say a thing to him. I told him that he was to invite the guest and I was to train. He needs to know better than to say things like that. He knows my training is more important than wrighting letters to people. Anyway's who would I invite? I has no clue but I will wright later.

  


Bulma shut the book. **_Wow. I never new Vegeta thought things like that. _**Bulma walked towards Vegeta's room wanting to return it. **_But he'll probably get mad at me. _**Bulma knocked on the door to Vegeta's chambers and Vegeta yelled, "WHO IN THE HELL IS IT?" Bulma rolled her eyes. "Well asshole why don't you open the door and find out. I think I have something of yours that you dropped when I bumped into you." The door opened and Bulma saw Vegeta staring into her hands. "Here and no don't say anything cause I know your going to get mad so just be quiet right now." Bulma turned around and started to walk off to her room. **_I wonder what that onna thought I was going to say. Oh well. _**Vegeta shut his door and sat on his bed. "Now let's see... "VEGETA HELP!" Bulma yelled threw the doors. Bulma had no clue why she ran to Vegeta. Maybe cause he was the closest person Bulma could run to. "GET OFF ME! GET OFF ME!" Bulma kicked and hit the man that had grabbed her but he was to strong. Tears started to stream down Bulma's face as she tried to kick harder.

  


Vegeta opened the door and saw a scrawny man grabbing onto Bulma's arm and almost dragging her down the hall. Vegeta could tell that Bulma was unconscious. 

  


Vegeta ran down the hall and hit the man that had a hold of Bulma's arm. "What the hell do you think your doing in the castle? Napa?!" Napa was by Vegeta and Vegeta told him to get rid of that man.

  


As Vegeta carried Bulma's body in his arm's she started to move closer to Vegeta's warm body. 

  


Vegeta smirked and walked into his room and lay Bulma down on his bed. _**You can stay here onna until you wake. **V_egeta sat down in a chair next to the bed and started to right more in his journal.

  


It was sunset and Bulma woke to see Vegeta leaning his arms on the window seal of the huge window she had seen when she was eight.

  


Bulma walked over to where Vegeta was leaning and stood next to him. "This sight is better then the last time I saw it." Bulma said not caring if Vegeta heard or not. 

  


Vegeta looked up at Bulma and gave her a questionable stare. He then stood beside Bulma and for the first time saw the beauty of his own city. He turned to see Bulma shivering and he walked behind her and Bulma took a step back and walked right into Vegeta's warm body. Bulma closed her eyes slightly then looked back at the city. 

  


A knock came to the door and Bulma jumped slightly. "My prince the king wishes to see you. He has a note." The door opened from the man and he stared at Bulma and saw Vegeta walking towards him. "When did I give you permission to enter my room?" Vegeta took the note from the man and slammed the door on the man's face. Vegeta started to read the note and then looked over to Bulma who was looking at him worried. "Don't give me that expression onna." Vegeta walked out of the room and Bulma followed him. 

  


After a while they arrived at the doors of the thrown room and Bulma was not allowed to enter but she didn't mind.

  


As Vegeta talked Bulma desided to take a walk in the garden.

  


Bulma walked threw the snow her boots making a crunching sound every time she took a step. Bulma looked up at a fountan and saw that it froze when it was still turned on. Bulma smiled and shivered but as she did she felt someone warm behind her. Bulma turned around and looked up at Vegeta. Bulma turned back around and said, "What did your father want?" Vegeta frowned. "Nothing." Bulma shook her head then Vegeta lifted her up and carried her in his arms back to his room.........................

  


The next morning Bulma woke next to Vegeta and sensed that he was awake already. Bulma snuggled herself closer to him and Vegeta wrapped his arms around Bulma.

  


A/N: There the seventh chapter.


	8. You Find Out

  


A/N: I know the last chapter was weird but this chapter your going to find something very strange out.

  


  


  


Chapter 8: :You Find Out

  


  


  


Flashback

  


Bulma picked up Vegeta's book that he left behind and started to read. But when Bulma opened the book she turned to a various page and read,

  


10/31/19

  


My only entry for today is that well I have mated with Bulma......

  


End of Flashback

  


(A/N: What you just read was before Bulma read the other entries.) Bulma walked down the hall from Vegeta's room and back to her room. Bulma thought that she would take a shower and she picked out some things she had made which was a white short skirt and a white halter. She had remembered her mom showing her showing her something like it when they were on earth. 

Bulma stepped out of the shower and pulled on the cloths and put on some white high heeled boots and walked out of the room. As she walked down the hall and entered the kitchen to take the breakfast to the royal's. 

Bulma carried the plates of food out to the table and set them down. The king looked up at Bulma and looked at what Bulma was wearing. Vegeta looked surprised too but didn't say anything. Bulma rolled her eyes and walked off. She knew it was winter but she didn't care. She was also glad Vegeta had invited her to the ball. She also knew exactly what she would wear tomorrow on Christmas day.

  


A/N: OMG that was soooooooooo short that i think im going to hurl all over the keyboard. NO im j/k but um well that was really short seriously and since that I will try and make my next chapter really long. OH and thanks for the reviews keep it up.


	9. Anouncment

  


  


A/N: I am not going to do anymore of this story until I finish An Unsafe World which I haven't posted yet but I will soon. I promise after I get An Unsafe World Finished I will start on Dark Ages again. I also want to take Dark Ages down because I want to make some changes. Then after I finish An Unsafe World I'll do Dark Ages then if any of you know of it I will finish The Waves of Vegetasei. (Lame name The Waves of Vegetasei but I couldn't think of anything. I think I also started a story named  Crystal Ages. I think I'll finish that before I finish The Waves of Vegetasei just because I think Crystal Ages is better that The Waves of Vegetasei. So go check out those other stories before I take them down and give me your opinion of what you think I should do.

  


Kiawtha ^_^


End file.
